


schlatt being a good dad and having morals

by I_got_bored_on_Wattpad



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Author is a Clay | Dream Apologist (Video Blogging RPF), Betrayal, Clay | Dream Needs a Hug (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Dad Schlatt, Family Issues, Gen, Good Parent Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt is Toby Smith | Tubbo's Parent, Pandora's Vault Prison, Protective Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Schlatt is tired, and alive, prison break - Freeform, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29723862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad/pseuds/I_got_bored_on_Wattpad
Summary: He wonders why the fuck they never told him his son was in jail, probably thought he would lash out at them.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dream SMP Ensemble, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 414





	schlatt being a good dad and having morals

Schlatt stands in front of the lava blocking him from his son. He heard Dream had been in here for months with no visitors. 

He wonders why the fuck they never told him his son was in jail, probably thought he would lash out at them.

 _ ~~They were right~~ _Why would he do that?

He steps onto the platform and Sam's saying something but he doesn't hear nor care, because he can see his son. He gets onto the obsidian waiting for the lava to come down so he can see his son better. 

From here he can see him sitting on the cold obsidian with chains around his ankles, his blond hair dirtier than normal, his heads in his knees with his arms wrapped around them. His green hoodie thrown to a different corner. 

He rushes over to him. "Hey, kid." He whispers but Dream doesn't move. "Kid? Dream?" He says, Dream just barely moves. 

"Dad?" His voice is raspy as if it hadn't been used in forever which was probably true if what Sam said was anything to go by. 

"Yeah, kid it's me." Schlatt wants to cry. Of relief for him living and breathing? Of anger for those that put him here? Probably both. 

"Dad..." Dream says again, his voice cracks this time like he wants to cry too. Schlatt wraps his arms around Dream. Had he always been this skinny?

Dream lifts his head and Schlatt has never been this angry in his entire life at the way someone looked. He had bruises and scars all on his face. Not the ones he always had, these ones were new some looked like he got them today. 

Dream stops hugging his knees to hug Schlatt instead. "Are you okay?" Dream asks, of course, he would worry about Schlatt as opposed to himself, he's been that way since he was young always so selfless. 

"I'm alright kid, what about you?" Schlatt asks, he hopes to get an actual answer. 

"It's fine." Dream says brushing it off like he always does. Schlatt wishes he cared for Dream as Dream cares for everyone else, maybe then they wouldn't be in this situation. 

Nows, not the time for what-ifs though. 

Schlatt looks around 'Pandoras Box', it's a small obsidian room with a small hole of water and a chest. It's not fit for a human that's for sure. 

"Fuck," Schlatt says under his breath.

"What?"

"I'm sorry, for letting them put you here. I'm sorry for not visiting sooner. I'm sorry for being a horrible dad to you and Tubbo." Dream tightens his hold on Schlatt.

"It's fine." Dream says. Schlatt laughs humorlessly because it's not okay, none of this is okay. It's all so fucked up. 

"I deserve it."

If Schlatt weren't so close, he would've missed it, if he weren't paying attention to everything Dream does he would've missed the way his voice cracked when he said it. 

"Why?" Schlatt wants to know why his son thinks he deserves any of the shit he's been through. No one deserves any of that. 

"I'm a monster. I don't even deserve to be alive." 

"Who said that?" 

"Everyone."

By everyone Schlatt really hopes he means everyone but Tubbo. 

"Well, then they're fucking stupid. You're not a monster you're a person who's done some fucked up things, it runs in the family. And you don't deserve to die you deserve to live, outside of this stupid prison."

Schlatt hears his son sobbing and feels his suit getting wet. He hugs him tighter and soothingly rubs his back. 

All Schlatt can think right now is that Dreams not staying here no matter what. "Hey kid, let's get you outta here."

"B-but I can't leave. If I leave I'll mess it up."

"Mess what up?"

"The server. They all worked together to put me in here, and they're getting along now."

Schlatt loves his son, but god does he piss him off when he's being all selfless and shit. "Dream you're not staying in here. If the only way that can get along is fighting you they can figure something else out." Schlatt's taking Dream out of here no matter what.

"But-"

"No buts," Schlatt takes a paperclip off his suit, he lets go off Dream so he can unlock the stupid chains they put on him. "Told you it comes in handy," Schlatt says after he gets the chains off.

Dream snorts at that, so Schlatt counts it as a win. Schlatt stands up and reaches for Dream's hand. Dream grabs and lets Schlatt pull him up, he's wobbly so he probably hasn't stood up in days.

"Sam!" Schlatt yells, trying to not see how Dream flinched when he yelled. "Sam!" He yells again. The lava starts to clear and Schlatt can see Sam on the other side.

"Are you ready to leave?" Sam asks in his monotone voice he uses at the prison. 

"Yes." Schlatt starts to walk taking Dream with him. 

"I cannot allow you to take the prisoner with you," Sam says his voice growing sharper.

"Good thing I wasn't asking for your permission," Schlatt said as he and Dream step onto the moving platform. 

"The prisoner cannot leave," Sam says his voice is growing more and more threatening. Dream shies away from Sam's vision.

Schlatt rolls his eyes. " _Dream_ isn't staying here." Sam might be scary but Schlatt can be scarier.

They step off the platform standing right in front of Sam. "Schlatt, Dream cannot leave his cell or the prison he must be punished for what he did."

Schlatt's so close to snapping, but he holds on. Schlatt ignores Sam instead, walking away. Sirens start going off, probably alerting everyone that Dreams out. "I can't let you leave," Sam says.

Schlatt turns around and Sams pointing his sword at them. Dreams shaking, and this encourages Schlatt to get the fuck out of here. "Look, Dream and I are leaving no matter what." 

There are a lot of other things Schlatt wants to say to him but they can save that for when they're back at Schlatt's house because Sam will undoubtedly show up. 

Schlatt starts walking away again Dream close to his side. They get out of the prison and once they're out they see basically the entire SMP Sam included. But that's not what Schlatt cares about. 

He can see Tubbo, and he's sure that's who Dream looking at as well. 

He can see Tubbo his son, in full enchanted netherite with a sword standing with Tommy and everyone else.

Standing against his dad.

Against his brother. 

Schlatt knows he's a shitty dad but Dream was always a great brother. 

"Tubbo?" Dream says. It's so quiet, but if they weren't all quiet before they sure are now. Dream sounds so hurt and sad like his heart was ripped out of his chest, Schlatt feels the exact same way. 

Tubbo's face flashes with guilt but before he can say anything Tommy starts talking.

"Tubbo's with us because he knows that you're a horrible person who deserves to be in the prison!" Schlatt's never truly had a problem with Tommy but god does he wish he would just shut up for once.

"Tubbo's my brother, not yours because I actually care about him, and I'm there for him," Tommy says. 

"I care." Dream says he sounds like he's on the verge of tears. 

"No, you don't." A new voice speaks up, "You don't care you never did remember?"

"That's not true," Dream says, Schlatt reaches over and grabs his hand and squeezes, Deam squeezes back. "I care about you and Sapnap and Bad and Tubbo, Puffy, Ponk, Techno, Punz. I care about all of you." Schlatt can tell that Dreams crying again, he holds his hand tighter.

"No, you don't!" Tubbo yells shutting up anyone trying to talk. "You said you didn't care about anything or anyone but the stupid fucking discs!" 

Dream flinches at the reminder of things he said. He sits on the grass because he just can't stand up anymore, Schlatt sits with him he doesn't care if it makes them more vulnerable or whatever.

"He cares. He cares so much about so many things that he doesn't care about himself." Schlatt says. 

"I'm sick of all of you especially the ones who were supposedly the closest to him acting like he's selfish and doesnt put everyone and everything above himself all the fucking time!" Schlatt snaps he's tired so fucking tired. 

The people 'closest' to him have that same guilty look on their faces, and Schlatt thinks they deserve it. 

"I just wanted you to all get along." Dream says.

"What do you mean?" Sapnap asks.

"I mean that I wanted the server to be one big family, and all get along, and you guys always get along if someone's a villain so I was the villain because I didn't need to be apart of the family."

"Are you just trying to make us pity you again?" Quackity asks.

Quackity... god.

"What do you expect him to say no? As if you'll believe him then." Schlatt scowls glaring directly at Quackity.

"I don't care if you believe me." 

Schlatt could tell that Dream wanted to get out of here especially without his mask. "Let's go," Schlatt says standing up pulling Dream with him. 

"Dream still can't leave," Sam says. God Schlatt wishes they would all just shut up or actually do something. 

Schlatt rolls his eyes. "If you're not gonna do something we're walking away."

"Schlatt we don't wanna hurt you, but we will," Tommy says. Schlatt looks around, they're all in enchanted netherite with weapons, and he and Dream have nothing. He's slightly worried.

"Do it." 

Tubbo's eyes widen along with a few others, everyone else moves to make an attack.

Dream opens his admin commands up and teleports them away right before Sam's sword collides with Schlatt's head. 

They end up right outside Schlatt's house, he didn't even think Dream knew where he lived. "I know where everyone lives." Dream says, and Schlatt realizes he said that out loud. Before he can think about it too much Dream collapses on the grass. 

He was already weak so using his admin powers probably took a lot out of him on top of all the emotions. 

Schlatt picks his son up _was he always this light?_ and he took him inside laying him on his bed. Schlatt doesn't know what to do so he covers him up and goes to make some food to calm his nerves, and because ~~if~~ when Dream wakes up he'll be hungry.

He needs to get more food, he settles on making some sandwiches and getting water. He goes back into his room and puts the sandwiches and water on his nightstand grabbing some and taking a seat in his chair.

**____________________**

Dream's been asleep for two days, only barely waking up an hour after they got to Schlatt's house. No one had come by yet so Schlatt assumed they didn't know where he lived yet and that Tubbo didn't completely hate them. 

Unless of course, they were waiting which made no sense but he wouldn't put it past them. 

Schlatt's hardly left his room or slept too worried that Dream would wake up and he wouldn't be there or would be asleep. 

Dream stirred and Schlatt's by his side in seconds. Dream opens his eyes before quickly shutting them Schlatt gets the hint and closes the blinds so it's darker.

"Hey, kid," Schlatt says.

"Hi." Dream says, before going into a coughing fit. Schlatt gets him a fresh cold glass of water. "Thanks."

After he was done coughing Schlatt asks if he wants a sandwich he says no and Schlatt makes him eat anyway. 

Just like old times.

In the back of his head, he's worried about someone coming, and Tubbo but he pushes that out of his head deciding to enjoy it. That was a problem for another day. 

**Author's Note:**

> can we get more dad schlatt with his kids being dream and tubbo?? please
> 
> also should i add another part where like tubbo comes to see them??
> 
> i kinda want to


End file.
